1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to circuit simulating systems and methods, and more particularly, to a computing device and a method for checking the stub lengths of via stubs of a printed circuit board (PCB) layout.
2. Description of Related Art
A via stub is a part of a through via and functions as a short transmission line for the high-speed signal, and can be a major factor in whether or not resonance reflection has an impact on signal integrity. The stub length of a via stub can affect signal transmission. Thus, the stub length of a via stub should satisfy a predetermined standard when designing a PCB layout. However, checking the stub lengths of via stubs are often done manually, which is not only time-consuming, but also error-prone.